


not like an excited mother (but like a diamond)

by lovebeyondmeasure



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: Flipping through one of the magazines at checkout, a familiar face caught Robin’s eye.





	not like an excited mother (but like a diamond)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the drabble prompt was Cormoran x Robin + "pregnancy" but, uh, this happened instead. Might end up being part of a larger universe.

Flipping through one of the magazines at checkout, a familiar face caught Robin’s eye.

“Oh,” she said softly. It was Charlotte, Cormoran’s Charlotte, in a spread about how she was expecting a baby. In her pictures she was glowing, not like an excited mother but like a diamond, hard and glittering. 

Charlotte, pregnant. There was something, she ought to remember...

Robin bought the magazine and took it home, staring at Charlotte. There was something about her face which dared you to try and figure her out.

Suddenly, she remembered. Cormoran had said, that drunken night… “Oh,” Robin whispered. “Oh, no.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Cuckoo's Calling, Part 4, Chapter 5:
> 
> _"She tol' me she was pregnant."_
> 
> _"Oh," said Robin, sadly._
> 
> _"Yeah. Tol' me. An' then sh'said it was gone. Can't've been mine. Nev' added up."_
> 
> _Robin said nothing. She did not want him to remember that she had heard this._
> 
> [Send me your own drabble prompts over on tumblr!](http://lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
